instnjctions): Core A: Administrative The Administrative Core (Core A) will provide leadership and support for vital POl functions. As Program Director, Dr. Yashin will lead Core A. Core A's key objectives are: (a) Monitor overall progress to ensure that all POl components meet their specific aims, (b) Facilitate interaction and sharing of resources and ideas among projects and cores, (c) Provide fiscal and clerical administrative support for the POl, (d) Facilitate communication by scheduling regular conference calls with outside sub-contract investigator (Dr. Borecki) and project consultants and by organizing investigator meetings at Duke, (e) Organize annual two-day meetings of all investigators with the External Advisory Board at Duke University, (f) Schedule travel for subcontract investigators and consultants as needed, (g) Convene discussions and lead any executive decision making that becomes necessary as a result of new opportunities or unanticipated challenges. The following specific aims will be addressed: 1. Provide administrative support for Projects and Core B which will facilitate day-to-day as well as long term management of the POl; 2. Facilitate scientific integration and of activities in Core B and Projects by establishment of a Scientific Steering Committee (SSC) along with developing new collaborations; 3. Broadly disseminate our results and approaches to data analyses including encouraging and facilitating publication of findings in peer-reviewed scientific journals, presenting results at national and international professional meetings. SSC will facilitate the communication and interaction among statisticians involved in the Projects and the scientists providing the biological-based data to project investigators. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Administrative Core (Core A) will provide leadership and support for vital POl functions. The results the POl will improve our understanding of mechanisms of aging related changes and their influence on health and survival outcomes. The new knowledge produced in course of work on this project will facilitate development of personalized preventive and treatment strategies which contribute to improvement of population health in the U.S. and other developed countries.